Savage Love
by Wings to Fly
Summary: Lucius Malfoy discovers an unconscious Ginny Weasley on the side of the street and drags her back to Malfoy Manor with ill intentions. However, he doesn't count on the unlikely chain of events to follow. A Draco/Ginny story.
1. Prologue

(A/N: Thanks for taking the time to read my fic. If you really want to make my day, pressing the review button at the bottom of the page would do wonders.) 

Disclaimer: Harry Potter isn't mine.

* * *

** Savage Love**  
_Prologue_

Shadows flanked the London streets, growing ever blacker as they curved into the mouth of Knockturn Alley. The occasional streetlamp shed pale light on the pavement, though it only increased the foreboding feel of the night.

Even in the darkness, Knockturn Alley swelled with sinister life. Rowdy melodies resonated from dusky bars, drunks staggered from alley to alley, and hookers leaned against lampposts displaying their goods. Werewolves, vampires, and various other undead creatures lurked in the shade, their hour for play having finally arrived.

In the center of the street, silhouetted by moonlight, two forms emerged from the foggy shadows. One was a man in his early forties, the other a boy of his late teens. Both wore heavy black robes and staggered with drunken arrogance, carrying lit cigarettes and taking long drags from time to time. Both had shocking white-blond hair and shared the same aristocratic jaw-lines and jutting chins. One, however, possessed a brooding air that mirrored the night sky, while the other was smugly talkative.

"Draco, my boy, this is what it's all about." His eyes sparkled darkly. "You saw it tonight at the revel--the women, the drinks, the power. Look at us, son! Right now, you and I are the most powerful beings on the street--two wolves prowling around our very own kingdom. Can't you see what you're capable of, what you could amount to?" He gestured wildly with intoxicated pride. "All this could be yours--ours--if you would only give it a chance."

Draco Malfoy said nothing, worry creasing his smooth brow and darkening his nearly angelic complexion. His father was a fool--a man far past his prime who still felt he could revert back to his glory days with just a bit more power. He was a lunatic--Draco knew this, even while he respected the man who had raised him and molded his views into the ones they were today. Lucius just didn't realize that life wasn't as black and white as he'd like to believe. Shades of grey existed in everything.

Draco glanced side-long at his father, a man with the cruelest smile he had ever seen--one that was now curled menacingly with the prospect of power. "Isn't it time to apparate home?" he asked hopefully.

"Home?" Lucius asked, snorting. The act threw himself off balance so that he staggered against a lamppost. "On a night like this? We have the whole world at our fingertips, and you want to go home?"

"That's just the Fire Whisky talking, father," he mumbled, tossing the cigarette to the ground. "You and I don't have the power you'd like to believe."

"Wrong! Son, your dilemma is that you lack pride for what we do. You think I don't know? I watched you tonight." He stopped walking and turned to face Draco. "Don't look so surprised. I wanted to test how you would react and what did I see? I saw you drinking alone in a dark corner. Macnair told me he tried to strike up a conversation with you and you brushed him off! With all the muggles the Dark Lord brought, specially for tonight's festivities! With all the lovely girls that you could have--"

"They were whores, father. Not real girls. Certainly nothing that would tempt _me_." He jammed his cold hands in his pockets.

All traces of playfulness were gone from Lucius' eyes. "They tempted the Dark Lord, Draco. They were good enough for him. I think it's high time you realize that anything good enough for him is more than adequate for you."

Draco said nothing. The truth was that he tried, desperately, to enjoy himself tonight. He couldn't help feeling as if something was wrong with him, for not being able to take pleasure in the festivities the Dark Lord had placed before them. The prospect of dismembering muggles held little appeal, and the idea of cozying up with a whore held just as less.

The truth was that Draco was a virgin--yes, the rumors circulating Hogwarts of his sexual prowess were falsified. And he didn't want his first time to be with a girl who had no real feelings for him. Though he tried to hide it behind snide remarks and glares, he was a bit of a romantic at heart.

That last thought caused Draco to snort contemptuously. He was the son of the most hated Death Eater alive and was close in line to being second, and he called himself a romantic? Boy, was he sloshed.

The dark mark burned into his vision day and night--a constant reminder of who he had become and what he was capable of. And yet, deep down, Draco knew that he was a coward. A softie. A little bleeding-heart sucker. The Death Eaters were becoming concerned--he didn't enjoy torturing or whoring, and he certainly didn't have the fiery passion that his father shared. The Dark Lord had forgiven his inability to murder Dumbledore--mainly because he had never expected Draco to have the courage to carry out the deed in the first place. However, other Death Eaters had begun to talk. Did Draco deserve to be one of them? With each meeting, the rumors grew even more persistent, to the point where it was clear now to Draco that even his father was becoming concerned. Lucius wanted to harden his son--make him into more of a man--but Draco knew that no matter how hard his father tried, Draco could never be a true Death Eater. He was too much of a damned coward.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't our lucky day."

Draco looked up from his reverie to find his father perched on the pavement, thin blond hair waterfalled over something. "This is just perfect. Perfect," he muttered. He turned to Draco, a sinister grin on his face. "You like 'real' girls? I've got one right here." Lucius cast his wand over a spot on the ground, so that Draco could see the body of someone on the side of the road. Her eyes were shut closed--from either sleep or death--and the most delicate of curls was strewn over her pale forehead--a curl colored blood-red in the half-light.

"Weasley?" He whispered, astonished. The girl lay on her back and the pavement was wet--he wasn't sure if it was blood she lay in or some other substance.

"Yes," Lucius answered, looking at her hungrily. "Poor little girl must have gotten in a scuffle--and someone was foolish enough to leave her here for us! Don't worry, little red," he purred. "The big bad wolves won't bite you..._too_ hard"

"Father," Draco breathed, drawing his wand. "She could be hurt--"

"Since when did you bloody care about the welfare of the Weasleys?"

"I--I don't," Draco muttered, chastised. He reluctantly slipped his wand back into his pocket, his eyes never leaving the girl.

"That's my boy," Lucius said, grabbing the girl by the waist and lifting her up like a pile of sticks. "She's still warm--must still be alive, which means all the more fun for us. Now give me a hand getting her back to the mansion--I doubt I can apparate her by myself after that whisky"

As Draco carefully placed his hand under her head to support her, ready to apparate Ginny Weasley back to his home for a night of whatever nauseating games Lucius felt like playing, a little voice affirmed what he had known all long. He truly was a coward

To be continued...

** A/N**: _Please_ ** R **** E** **V ** **I **** E ** **W **


	2. Chapter One

**Savage Love**

_Chapter One_

"Now. This spell should wake our Sleeping Beauty."

"Father, you're completely sloshed. Get some sleep and I'll handle the girl."

"I've hardly had enough firewhisky to befuddle a houseelf! Now wake up, sunshine. What did you say her name was?"

A pause.

"It's Ginny."

"Ah, yes. A shame she has such a dreadfully plain name."

Ginny heard the voices first, initially just deep sounds that slowly focused into words. Everything felt muffled and distant but when she heard her name, she managed crack open her swollen eyelids. Her slightly blurred vision yielded an image of two figures leaning above her, all blonde hair and sharp-edged faces. A blink later and Lucius Malfoy and his son Draco came painfully into view.

Suddenly she was completely awake. Her heart leaped in her chest as she struggled to sit up and figure out where exactly she was. It was a parlor of sorts, dimly lit and decorated with sensuously dark furniture. An opulent-looking blood-red carpet graced the floor and a massive crystal chandelier hung ominously above her head. The gray-stoned walls looked ancient and there was a large and horrible red stain on the wall across from her. Ginny herself was lying on a stiff gray sofa, her hands and feet magically bound. How had she gotten here? The last thing she remembered was leaving the restaurant where she worked her summer job, about to apparate back to the Burrow. And after that-nothing.

"Hello, Ginny." Her eyes snapped to Lucius Malfoy. He leaned over her, his thin blond hair hanging down to nearly brush her cheek. There was something about the way he was looking at her that Ginny didn't like. Lucius' lips stretched into a thin smile, a dangerous glint to his eyes. "Welcome, welcome. You have, no doubt, met my son." He moved his cobra-headed scepter to point at Draco, who had moved to stand scowling a distance away, hands jammed in his pockets.

"Let me go," Ginny bit out, pinning Lucius with the darkest look she could muster. She tried to maneuver her bound hands to reach her wand-pocket but the magical ropes seemed to know what she was trying to do and tightened accordingly.

Lucius' smile grew wider. "Oh, I don't think I will. It's been quite some time since I've seen you, Ginny. And look at you. You've changed...considerably...from that wisp of a girl who used to moon over old diaries."

Ginny's blood flared at the mention of Tom Riddle's diary, the diary that _he _had slipped into her cauldron. "You nearly killed me," she whispered. "And if you succeed this time, you'd better watch your back. I'm not like you, Malfoy. People actually _care_ if I go missing."

Lucius ignored this. Ginny could smell stale alcohol on his breath. "What do you think, son, of the certain _developments _your classmate has undergone?" He reached out a finger to touch Ginny's cheek in a mocking gesture of tenderness. "She really is quite different from her early school days." Ginny turned her face away and her eyes landed on Draco. He had made no move to reply to his father; he simply stared down at the carpet, a bored expression on his face. Ginny glared. Only a Malfoy could be bored with a situation like this, completely indifferent to the fact that his classmate lie bound and terrified on the couch before him.

"Draco?" Lucius seemed to expect a reply. He stepped away from Ginny to face his son.

Draco finally tilted his head up, his gaze barely reaching hers. "I find her physical appearance underwhelming."

A beat of silence passed and then a deep guttral sound shook from Lucius' throat. Ginny realized with a shock that it was laughter.

"You forget, boy, that I've known and raised you for seventeen years. I know when you're lying." He moved to recline on a green wingback chair, a feral smile playing on his lips.

Draco stood motionless in the corner, looking more like an angelic statue than a young man.

"Now, you, my dear," Lucius purred, his attention back on Ginny. "You are much more difficult to read. I can see fear on your face, yes, but I must admit I'm far too distracted by how very much ropes and knots become you to see much else."

Ginny grimaced. "Trust me, you do _not_ want to do this. When my family finds out-"

"Your family? Really?" Lucius chuckled softly. "Even if they noticed one runt's absence from the over-populated litter, what could a lot of bedraggled blood-traitors do to help? It's not like they could produce ransom money."

"There's the Order."

Lucius scoffed. "If you had any idea what the Death Eaters look like now, how our numbers have grown-" He stopped. "Suffice it to say, the Order of the Phoenix is no concern of mine."

Ginny cast her eyes around the room for some kind of weapon but the nearest possible object was a set of brass candlesticks on the mantle behind Lucius. If only she knew wandless magic... Still, Draco's father was drunk, which had to count for something in her favor. Her eyes darted to Draco, but he seemed stonily sober, a blank expression on his face as he continued to stare at the carpet.

Lucius drew her attention with a movement—he had drawn out his wand. "There are so many things I could do to you with this wand," he said dreamily, almost to himself. "So many new spells I've been itching to try and so many beloved favorites I yearn to revisit. Best of all, I think, would be finding out how you react to them; finding out when and how you break." He smiled wistfully, as if he were recalling an old friend. "But I'm much too magnanimous for all that." He saw Ginny's hopeful expression and sneered. "Oh, don't think I'm letting you go, now. No, you're a gift, you see. You're for my son."

Draco shifted. .

Ginny wasn't quite sure what Malfoy meant by 'gift', but a horrible clenching feeling deep in her stomach suggested it wasn't going to be good.

Lucius turned to face his son. "You know, Draco, I've given it quite a bit of thought and I don't think I've ever actually seen you perform the Cruciatus before."

If Draco was concerned by his father's suddenly suspicious tone, he did not show it. "Duly noted."

"At first," Lucius continued, "I was troubled by this. But then I surmised that the _only_ possible explanation was that I had deprived you of opportunities." He looked thoughtful. "I suppose I should never have allowed your mother to coddle you as she did. But now, son, you have a chance to change it all." He waved a long pale hand in Ginny's direction. "I give you target practice."

Ginny's heart sunk. She had no doubt that in this situation, she was the target.

Draco took a step towards her. With the candlelight reflecting off the edges of his hair like a halo, he looked to Ginny as if he could have been the angel of death.

"Now, son." Lucius' voice had lost all of its humor. Draco's jaw tightened and he slowly pulled out his wand, made of a shade of wood almost as pale as his own skin. Ginny's heart sunk.

Draco took a deep, steadying breath before leveling his wand at her. Ginnycaught his gaze and almost instantly regretted it. She saw only stark emptiness staring back at her. He truly was his father's son.

"Crucio."

Ginny braced herself for the worst, but it did not come. She peeked her eyes open to see Lucius standing over his son with a murderous expression on his face. "Oh no—don't tell me you can't even muster up enough hatred to cast a proper Crucio!First you botch things up with Dumbledore and now with her?" His voice lowed to a whisper. "You're nothing to me but a coward."

Draco's jaw set and when he raised his wand to Ginny again, there was an all-too-familiar sneer on his face. "_Crucio!"_

_A/N: Sorry this took so long to update—please let me know if you are still interested in this story_.


	3. Chapter Two

**Savage Love**

_Chapter Two_

As soon as the spell hit her, Ginny felt as if she had been jolted awake—as if her entire life had been a dream and this moment of pain was the only real thing she had ever known. Just a few seconds were saturated with agony so acute that she couldn't really think, couldn't remember her name or if she had a family. All she could do was hope there would be an end—hope that she would pass out or even die—anything to make it stop.

And it did stop—or at least, it might have, she couldn't be sure. Slowly, as if struggling under a giant weight, she became aware that she had legs and that they were twitching, and that her fists were clenched so tight her palms had begun to bleed. She found herself lying on her side on a roughly hewn stone floor. Several inches away from her was a familiar pair of shiny black boots.

"Well done, Draco."

Ginny strained to look up without moving her aching neck. At first it seemed that Lucius' expression had hardly changed at all—he still wore the same smug, half-bored smile he had directed earlier towards Ginny. Yet from her position on the floor, she could see that his eyes were a little wider than before, staring at his son with restrained astonishment.

"I did it." The words were hollow, emotionless, but when Draco's cool grey eyes met hers, there was a look of such revulsion in them that Ginny's blood ran cold.

Draco turned from her completely and Lucius quite unexpectedly caught him up in his arms. It looked like some kind of struggle until Ginny realized that Lucius was embracing his son—congratulating him for what he had done to her. If she hadn't felt so exhausted, she would have vomited.

Instead, she summoned the last dregs of energy within her and pushed herself across the floor towards the ornate iron door behind her. She came within inches of it when she heard the boom of Lucius' voice. "Oh, so you think you'll just leave, then? Son, restrain her."

Something shot from Draco's wand to tighten even further around her limbs. She didn't have the energy left to even try to fight it.

Draco slid his wand back into the pocket of his plush black robes, his face impassive. "What's the point of keeping her around at all, father?"

Ginny detachedly registered his voice and the unspoken suggestion within it. So they meant to kill her, did they?

Lucius looked at his son as if he were crazy. "You don't suggest letting her go, do you? Aside from being a fun little souvenir, she may become valuable leverage against our enemies."

Draco had nothing to say to that.

"Excellent, it's decided. I'll just call for a house elf to escort her down to the dungeons—"

"I can bring her down myself."

"Taking initiative! Splendid!" He clapped his son gruffly on the back. "I'll be in my study if you need me." Surreptitiously snatching a bottle of scotch from the mantle, he headed through a door on the far side of the room and was gone.

The moment the door shut, Draco lunged towards Ginny. She barely had the time to cringe away before he harshly hauled her up by her forearms. "_What were you doing in Knockturn Alley in the middle of the night?" _His face a mere inches away from hers, Ginny could see the individual hairs of his furrowed eyebrows and the stormy flecks of blue in his grey eyes.

She was terrified he would _crucio _her again, but she wanted so desperately to finally fight back—even if it was in the smallest of ways. "That's none of your business," she retorted, trying hard to mimic the condescending tone Draco so often used. "Don't even pretend to care."

His grip grew tighter. "Did someone attack you?"

"You mean besides you?"

Draco let her go so suddenly she almost tripped over her awkwardly positioned bound legs.

"You know what? You're right. I don't care about what happened to you before." He wore a familiar sneer. "And I don't care what happens to you now, blood traitor." Unbinding the ties on her legs with a swish of his wand, he pulled her through the wrought-iron door.

Inside, Ginny could make out a dark stairwell illuminated weakly by the light of wall sconces. Beside her, Draco cast _lumos_ and began to climb down the steps, tugging her along with him. The air grew cooler and damper the further they descended and there was a coppery scent in the air.

Quite abruptly, they reached the bottom of the stairs and from the dim light of Draco's wand Ginny could just make out the shadows of a row of barred cells.

"Come on," Draco said gruffly, pulling her towards the nearest cell.

"You're just going to leave me down here?" She tried to make her voice sound strong but a tenor of fear broke through. .

He refused to meet her eyes.

Ginny tried to remain calm but her thoughts ran in fearful circles. How long would she be locked up here? What would they do to her if she tried to escape? What was her family doing now—had they figured out she was missing yet?

At least Lucius hadn't been the one to bring her down here. It seemed to Ginny that hatred had already hardened over him long ago, leaving him like marble-cold and hard and smooth. But Draco was different; he was more erratic and roughly hewn. Perhaps she could find a chink in his stony exterior.

"Look, Malfoy," she began, her voice sounding scared and desperate even to her own ears. "I know we hardly knew each other at Hogwarts, but I can't imagine that this is really what you want to do."

He cocked his head up, his eyes completely immersed in the shadows that his hair cast on his face. They were close enough that she could hear him breathing.

"I'm sure everyone expects you to act this way, but—"

"This isn't an act, Weasley."

"I know, but—"

"Don't pretend to understand me." His hand shook her shoulder with the force of his words. "I'm not some poor, misunderstood schoolboy, alright? What I am is a death eater."

Ginny tried to protest but in one fluid motion he opened the cell door and locked her inside.

He was almost to the stairway when Ginny called out. "Let me go and I'll tell you what I was doing in Knockturn Alley."

For a moment Draco froze, his back facing her and his pale white hand resting on the stone banister. But a second later Ginny blinked and he was gone.

_To be continued. Feedback is always appreciated._


End file.
